Where in the Bloody Deepest Depths of Hades Are We
by Heather Tobotua de Cybertron
Summary: What happens when two high spirited girls are visited by two strange men that claim to be elves from Middle Earth?  Will Talon and Nicole go with them on their supposed second trip to save the races of Middle Earth from the cluches of Sarumon?
1. The Insults

Where in the bloody deepest depths of hell are we now?!?

Author: Lady Talons (in this story, if I decide to make a comment, the sign will be before it in parenthesis)

Disclaimer: Okay honestly, do you think I'm J. R. R. Tolkien? Well if you do…you really need to find the nearest cliff and, well I'll let _you_ finish that thought. But just in case…I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS OR ANYTHING THAT IS ASSOCIATED WITH IT…. I do, however, own Talon, and Nicole, and this story. DON'T OWN ANY OF THE LOTR CHARACTERS OR PLACES THAT MIGHT BE MENTIONED IN LATER CHAPTERS…so if you think you have found Tolkien (I'm not that good of a writer) you are sadly mistaken.

I walk down the street, eyes still ablaze from my last encounter with the stupid jocks of Hampton State High School (if there is one, didn't take the name from that school). They always made fun of my strange attire, which mostly consisted of blue jeans, a black shirt, black high-heeled boots that came up to my calf, and a long black trench coat…but all that wasn't what got them. It was the large sword that they could see peeking out from underneath my carefully closed coat. I don't know _why_ I carried it; I just knew that someday I would need it. Besides my strange attire, I had elbow-length black hair with silver highlights, a slim figure, flashing green, or red eyes (depending on what my mood was), and my most prominent characteristic, pointed ears.

"Hey Talon." I whirled, ready with a sharp retort for whatever comment that came next. When my eyes refocused I realized it was my best friend Nicole running after me.

"Oh it's just you," I said with a sigh.

"What'd they say this time?"

"The usual…idiots."

"Yup, that about sums it up, so are we still on for tonight?" What Nicole was referring to was, every Saturday she always came over and we would either go camping in the woods behind my house, go horseback riding, or go to one of the local cafes.

"What do you think?"

"I'll be there at 5:00." I nodded.

Author: So how did you like the first chapter? I know it was short but the next one should be longer. So REVIEW please, that's the only way I'll know to continue it.


	2. The Decision

**Where in the bloody deepest depths of hell are we now?!?**

Author: Lady Talons (in this story, if I decide to make a comment, the sign will be before it in parenthesis)

**Disclaimer:** Okay honestly, do you think I'm J. R. R. Tolkien? Well if you do…you really need to find the nearest cliff and, well I'll let _you_ finish that thought. But just in case…**I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS OR ANYTHING THAT IS ASSOCIATED WITH IT…. I do, however, own Talon, and Nicole, and this story. DON'T OWN ANY OF THE LOTR CHARACTERS OR PLACES THAT MIGHT BE MENTIONED IN LATER CHAPTERS…so if you think you have found Tolkien (I'm not that good of a writer) you are sadly mistaken.**

**Recap:** "What do you think?"

"I'll be there at 5:00." I nodded.

At 5, Nicole still hadn't arrived, so I left a note on the door to go ahead and let herself in, then I went upstairs to shower and change. What I decided to wear was a pair of blue, skinny jeans, a black v-neck shirt, and my favorite pair of brown, high-heeled suede boots. The boots I pulled up over the bottom of the pants to cover them. While I pulled my black and silver hair up into a high ponytail, I heard a knock on the door and then footsteps going into the kitchen.

I dashed downstairs, "Nicole, is that you?"

A muffled voice came from the fridge, "yes, I'm in the kitchen."

"I noticed." She jumped straight up, knocking her head against the top of the fridge.

"Holy crow that hurt." She appeared to be fine but that still didn't stop the string of curse words erupting out of her mouth as she rubbed the back of her head. _I _on the other hand, was currently leaning on the marble-topped counters so that I wouldn't fall over from laughing so much. "Talon! Why do you always have to sneak up on me, you know how tense I can get!"

Quickly regaining _some_ of my composure, I said seriously, "because, my dear friend…I needed a good laugh. And on a less selfish note, it's just so funny to see you jump out of your skin, I don't know why you can't hear me."

"Because, my dear friend…YOU WALK TO FREAKING QUIETLY!!"

"Calm down Nicole, it was just a question. Why are you so tense anyways?"

"I am calm. The reason I'm 'so tense' is that I keep getting the feeling that something is going to happen and whatever it is, I feel like it's right in front of us and that we should have noticed it already," she said while readjusting her baby blue shirt and tightening her brown ponytail. Like me, Nicole had green eyes that changed to red when she was angry, she was also of slim build and was but a half-inch shorter than me. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Don't change the subject. I've been getting the same feeling, but lets not worry about it. Okay? But anyways, I was thinking we could go horseback riding, but it's up to you."

"We could draw for it," Nicole suggested."

"Alright." Taking three pieces of paper and a pen from beside the phone, I wrote down an 'H', an 'S', and an 'C'. I explained it to her, "the 'H' stands for horseback riding, the 'S' for socializing or the café, and the 'C' for camping. Fair?"

She nodded and then put the three letters into a cup from the counter and shook it. "You draw," she said. I looked away and stuck my hand in the cup and grabbed the first piece of paper that touched my fingers. I handed it to her, which she opened. "Horses it is."

We raced out the door, stopping only long enough to lock it and shut it. We reached the large, traditionally painted red and black barn at the same time and skidded to a halt, dumbfounded at what we saw……

**Author: **this one was a bit longer than the last one, review if you want me to continue. Anything, I do accept anonyms reviews, and anything (even flames) is helpful. Thank you for reading.


	3. The Meeting

**Where in the bloody deepest depths of hell are we now?!?**

Author: Lady Talons (in this story, if I decide to make a comment, the sign will be before it in parenthesis). Oh and by the way, I don't know any elvish so all elvish will be bolded and italicized, sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Okay honestly, do you think I'm J. R. R. Tolkien? Well if you do…you really need to find the nearest cliff and, well I'll let _you_ finish that thought. But just in case…**I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS OR ANYTHING THAT IS ASSOCIATED WITH IT…. I do, however, own Talon, and Nicole, and this story. DON'T OWN ANY OF THE LOTR CHARACTERS OR PLACES THAT MIGHT BE MENTIONED IN LATER CHAPTERS…so if you think you have found Tolkien (I'm not that good of a writer) you are sadly mistaken.**

**Recap:** We raced out the door, stopping only long enough to lock it and shut it. We reached the large, traditionally painted red and black barn at the same time and skidded to a halt, dumbfounded at what we saw……

Standing in front of us was two blonde men, holding our freshly groomed and saddled horses. "Who the hell are you," both Nicole and I said threateningly, "let our horses go, now!" They stared at us, like we were two idiots. We back up slowly and caught sight of our swords that we used when we were in martial arts.

"I'll warn you one more time, let the horses go and you can leave freely and unharmed," I said keeping their attention drawn from Nicole who was sidling over towards the twin blades. '_Too late,_' I thought vengefully.

Nicole ran back over to me, both blades in her arms, as she reached me, she yelled "**_up Spirit, up Cloud_**!" The black horse (Spirit), and the chestnut horse (Cloud) reared, ripping their reins from the hands of the strange men. Galloping hoof beats sounded throughout the barn as they thundered towards and past us, stopping outside to gaze at the battle sure to come.

"**_Who are they,_**" I asked Nicole, thinking that they couldn't understand us while we used elvish.

"**_I don't know, but they look kind of familiar, don't they_**?"

Then to our complete surprise, one of them spoke……

**Author: **well what'd you think? It's a bit different from what I was going to do. By the way, if you wanted to know, Talon's full name is Talon Eva Rhulain. If you've read my other story Elyon Rhulain: A New Bounty Hunter then you'll notice that the names are similar but I just like the name Rhulain. If you have any suggestions as to what to put in future chapters let me know…keep reading.


	4. The Explaination

**Where in the bloody deepest depths of hell are we now?!?**

Author: Lady Talons (in this story, if I decide to make a comment, the sign will be before it in parenthesis). Oh and by the way, I don't know any elvish so all elvish will be bolded and italicized, sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Okay honestly, do you think I'm J. R. R. Tolkien? Well if you do…you really need to find the nearest cliff and, well I'll let _you_ finish that thought. But just in case…**I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS OR ANYTHING THAT IS ASSOCIATED WITH IT…. I do, however, own Talon, and Nicole, and this story. DON'T OWN ANY OF THE LOTR CHARACTERS OR PLACES THAT MIGHT BE MENTIONED IN LATER CHAPTERS…so if you think you have found Tolkien (I'm not that good of a writer) you are sadly mistaken.**

**Recap: **"**_Who are they,_**" I asked Nicole, thinking that they couldn't understand us while we used elvish.

"**_I don't know, but they look kind of familiar, don't they_**?"

Then to our complete surprise, one of them spoke……

"**_We are from Middle Earth and we were sent for you_**.

"**_Like hell you are, sorry but unless you have proof that you came from 'Middle Earth', we're not going anywhere. Got that_**," Nicole said quickly recovering from the slight shock.

One walked forward, hands out, palm up. '_A sign of peace_," I noticed with a mental smile. I shook off the restraining hand of Nicole and walked forward, matching his stride and posture.

He reached in a pouch hanging from the sword belt that I now saw; my hand automatically flew to the hilt of mine. When his hand came out, it held a small scroll of parchment and a tiny vial with an unidentifiable liquid in it. "**_If you don't believe us, we were instructed to give you this, please read it carefully_**," he explained. I agreed and backed towards Nicole, while he backed towards his companion.

We opened the letter and it read:

"_Events have changed for the worse in Middle Earth since you left and the elves are in need of your service. Please return to us; and help save the races of elves, men, hobbits and dwarves from the evil clutches of Sarumon. The two elves delivering this message are trustworthy and good scouts; they will help you find us at Rivendel. The liquid in the vial will help resurface any suppressed or lost memories of your last visit. All will be explained, if you accompany them, pending your arrival in Rivendel._

_Lord Elrond Half-elven_

_Lord of Rivendel_"

After reading this, Nicole and I looked at each other and said, "Can't hurt to try it." We were referring to the vial.

"**_So you have decided to accompany us?_**"

"**_Hold up Master Elf, we haven't agreed to anything. According to Lord Elrond, we are to drink the contents of this vial and then decide. So you are going to have to wait for our decision. Got it?_**" He simply nodded and turned to converse with his fellow 'elf'.

"After you," Nicole said.

I smiled grimly but before uncorking the vial I said, "If anything happens to me, give them a good beating for me." She nodded. I tipped the vial upwards and swallowed half of its contents.

"Anything?" I shook my head, but as I did so, I stumbled backwards holding my head, trying to stem the rush of memories.

Flashback

_Trees, so many trees…a blossoming forest of silver leaves and nestled inside was a stunning city. 'Rivendel,' I thought. I was in a grove of trees, awaiting something or someone. Then, as I turned, several people arrived. 'Can it be?' I was stunned for standing in front of me was Aragorn son of Arathorn, Gimli son of Gloin, Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meridoc Brandybuck, Perigwen Took, Boromir a soilder of Gondor, Lord Elrond and Arwen of Rivendel, Gandalf the Grey and last of all Legolas Greenleaf prince of Mirkwood. _

_They waved, and Elrond stepped forward, "do not tell your companion what you see for she must experience it for herself. We are not truly here but a past memory of a visit to our world. Now go, join the scouts and accompany them to Rivendel."_

"_Thank you Lord Elrond." I waved at them until they disappeared._

**End of Flashback**

"Talon are you alright," Nicole asked anxiously.

I nodded, "your turn." I handed her the vial, she stared at me.

"after what happened to you, you want me to drink from it?"

"I was just overreacting, don't worry so much. Just drink the rest of it, so we can make our decision." She sighed but all the same, tipped it upwards and swallowed the rest of the liquid. "see, not so bad." She nodded, and then stumbled back, holding her head. I saw her eyes glaze over and chuckled darkly.

I turned to the elves and said, "**_if she decides to go, I will come. If not, I will convince her to come or go without her. The elves need our help, and I will come to their aid."_**

They looked shocked at first and then delighted. "**_thank you, milady. My name is Glorfindel, and this is Celebrath."_**

"**_I know, we met once before, in Rivendel I think it was. It is good to see you mellon and you as well Lord Celebrath, how fares the White Lady?_**" They nodded, glad that I remembered.

Celebrath answered, "**_Galadriel fares well, she is awaiting us in Lorien. You are to travel there before you reach Rivendel." _**It was my turn to be shocked, but when I had recovered enough to answer, Nicole came to.

"Talon Eva Rhulain! Did you see what I just saw?" Nicole seemed to be ecstatic.

"I take it, Elrond spoke to you?"

"yes and he said to trust the elves and go with them. Do you want to go, because if you don't then I wont make you, but I'm going with or without you. I'm sor—."

"Nicole slow down and let me speak. Yes I am going and I would have gone with or without you, so you don't have to worry. We need to leave right now, so we can get there ASAP. Get it? Got it? Good." I turned to Celebrath and Glorfindel, "**_when do we need to leave and what should we take with us?_**"

"**_we need to leave as soon as possible, the fate of Rivendel depends on your arrival. As to what you need to bring, only your horses for a change of clothes and food for both you and the horses are at hand_**." We were shocked, how could they know that we would come with them?

Glorfindel seemed to read the question in our eyes and said simply, "**_we had faith in you and in our Lord Elrond_**."

"**_thank you and we are sorry for giving you such a hard time before_**," Nicole said apologetically.

"**_We were told to expect it, because of the memories you might have lost or suppressed. Not to mention your past behavior towards strangers._**"

"**_Thanks_**" we both said blushing slightly at the memory of our last encounter.

"**_we will leave at dawn_**," Elfwine said. We nodded and headed back to the house and to bed.

**Author: **the next one will be out sometime or another, depending on reviews. So just with two seconds and you could type 'good' or 'bad' and then press send. Not that hard.

**mellon** is 'my friend' in elvish. I only know a few words that I caught off the movies.


	5. The Family

**Where in the bloody deepest depths of hell are we now?!?**

Author: Lady Talons (in this story, if I decide to make a comment, the sign will be before it in parenthesis). Oh and by the way, I don't know any elvish so all elvish will be bolded and italicized, sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Okay honestly, do you think I'm J. R. R. Tolkien? Well if you do…you really need to find the nearest cliff and, well I'll let _you_ finish that thought. But just in case…**I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS OR ANYTHING THAT IS ASSOCIATED WITH IT…. I do, however, own Talon, and Nicole, and this story. DON'T OWN ANY OF THE LOTR CHARACTERS OR PLACES THAT MIGHT BE MENTIONED IN LATER CHAPTERS…so if you think you have found Tolkien (I'm not that good of a writer) you are sadly mistaken.**

**Recap: **"**_Thanks_**" we both said blushing slightly at the memory of our last encounter.

"**_We will leave at dawn_**," Glorfindel said. We nodded and headed back to the house and to bed.

We walked back towards the house gesturing for the two elves to follow us. "What about our families and friends," Nicole asked suddenly worried now that the adrenaline rush was gone.

"Once you go back to Middle Earth, you will not be able to revisit this world again. Your families, friends, and everyone else that you know and have met; all recollections of you will vanish…it will be as if you had never existed," Celebrath explained.

"We are sorry, but it cannot be helped," Glorfindel added.

Nicole and I looked at each other, thoughtful at what had just been said. An uncomfortable silence settled between the elves, and us Nicole was the first to break it, "not have to live here…"

I continued the thought, "never see our 'families and friends' again…"

"Never have to interact with anyone from this world again…"

The excitement seemed to build, all of the contained tension gone and the realization that we may never have to gaze at the destruction of our world ever again suddenly hit us; an outburst followed soon after. "This day just keeps getting better and better," we both said in unison.

"Is it safe to assume that you will still be accompanying us to Lorien?"

"AB-SO-LUT-LY," Nicole said, pronouncing each syllable. We continued into the house, pleased that something good was finally going to happen in our lives. But what we didn't know was, this something, was going to change our lives forever……

**Author: **I know, that last line is just about in every story that you can read or hear about, but in truth, I couldn't resist. It still kinda sounds like a 'Mary-Sue' doesn't it? Well a promise is a promise; the next chapter should be longer. Thanx for reading and keep reviewing.


	6. The Begining

**Where in the bloody deepest depths of hell are we now?!?**

Author: Lady Talons (in this story, if I decide to make a comment, the sign will be before it in parenthesis). Oh and by the way, I don't know any elvish so all elvish will be bolded and italicized, sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Okay honestly, do you think I'm J. R. R. Tolkien? Well if you do…you really need to find the nearest cliff and, well I'll let _you_ finish that thought. But just in case…**I DO NOT OWN ****LORD OF THE RINGS**** OR ANYTHING THAT IS ASSOCIATED WITH IT…. I do, however, own Talon, and Nicole, and this story. DON'T OWN ANY OF THE LOTR CHARACTERS OR PLACES THAT MIGHT BE MENTIONED IN LATER CHAPTERS…so if you think you have found Tolkien (I'm not that good of a writer) you are sadly mistaken.**

**Recap: **"AB-SO-LUT-LY," Nicole said, pronouncing each syllable. We continued into the house, pleased that something good was finally going to happen in our lives. But what we didn't know was that this something was going to change our lives forever……

The next morning we woke early, or rather me and Nicole woke early…the elves were still asleep in the guest room. So to even things out we went into the kitchen and ate a pop-tart and drank some milk, "to hold us over," Nicole said.

I turned as I heard footsteps, "and here I thought elves were supposed to be quiet." The entered the kitchen, "good morning you two, I trust you slept well?"

"Very thank you, much better than sleeping on the horses for the past six weeks," Glorfindel responded kindly.

"SIX WEEKS," me and Nicole nearly yelled, "holy crow, talking about a scenic tour of Middle Earth."

"Yes, six weeks. Of course we had some orc problems on the way through and then the Rohirm stopped us," Celebrath said.

I and Nicole looked at each other, smiles on our faces. We were happy to spend six weeks eating, sleeping and overall living on horses. But we didn't know if Shadow and Cloud would be up to such a long trip. "Do you think our horses can make that journey, milord?"

"They will. They are as eager as you are to get going."

"Alright, maybe we should get going then?" I nodded in agreement with Nicole, if we were to make it to Rivendel in only six weeks.

"Let us go then and saddle the horses." We followed the two elves into the stable and quickly made our way to Shadow and Cloud, glad for once that we kept their gear in the stable with them. Once saddled, we mounted the horses and began our journey.

**Author: **Yes I know, I changed the name of the horse but so you don't get confused I'll add something to make it more obvious. I hope you all are enjoying this. Sorry it took so long to get out the next chapter but school's keeping me busy…homework every night. Well keep reading and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible.

the horse named Spirit in the earlier chapter is now called Shadow


	7. Thank You for Reviews

**THANK YOU**

This is a 'thank you' to all that have sent reviews…

Lostheart480: thanks for the review and I promise, hopefully anyways, the future chapters will be longer. I understand what you meant about the two-five paragraphs about mistakes. It's actually quiet funny when people rant and rare about grammar error and spelling mistakes. But when Microsoft Word doesn't catch it, I usually don't…lol.

Clumsy Elf: I must say, I think you are my most dedicated RR person. Thank you for the support and reviews…and keep it up.

Cranberry Window: thanks for the criticism but I can only do so much. No one's perfect, but thanks anyways. But I don't really appreciate you going overboard on the 'helping me'. Oh well, but thanks.

The Vendetta: thanks for the criticism but yes I know what it sounds like. It'll change; you just have to give it time. Not all stories involving someone going to Middle Earth mean that they are going to fall for someone from the Fellowship.

Avalon's Mist: know I already replied and thanked you but I am doing so again…so thanks

Haldaraina: maybe you should think about some pain medication then or discontinue reading my story. As for massacring the English language, I think that's highly impossible…can't kill something that was never alive.

Flame Rising: I think your review was the most entertaining…not to mention long and way overboard. But thank you anyways.

A. Nonnymouse: I know you probably will not be reading this but figured I would thank you anyways. No it is not going to be a Mary-Sue but I meant it to be the way it is at the moment. Sorry if it is an inconvenience.


	8. Author's Note: Apologies

My Apologies:

If you read the apology note on the other story, don't worry about this one, it's pretty much the same thing.,,

Sorry to all that read my stories. Haven't had the chance to get online and upload or write any more chapters for my stories. I am working on another chapter of this one at school, during my first hour, so it will take me longer. That and I've had homework for my AP US History class, Chemistry, Business Math, and Algebra III almost everyday since school started in August. Well better get back to writing, if I'm going to get the next chapters to the other story out soon…

Thanks,

Calciber

P.S: thanks for your support and reviewing. If you have any suggestions for future chapters, let me know. Maybe I can work something out and use the idea. Believe me, I could probably use the help at the moment. Thanks again.


	9. The Journal

Author: Heather Darkfox (in this story, if I decide to make a comment, the sign will be before it in parenthesis). Oh and by the way, I don't know any elvish so all elvish will be bolded and italicized, sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Okay honestly, do you think I'm J. R. R. Tolkien? Well if you do…you really need to find the nearest cliff and, well I'll let _you_ finish that thought. But just in case…**I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS OR ANYTHING THAT IS ASSOCIATED WITH IT…. I do, however, own Talon, and Nicole, and this story. DON'T OWN ANY OF THE LOTR CHARACTERS OR PLACES THAT MIGHT BE MENTIONED IN LATER CHAPTERS…so if you think you have found Tolkien (I'm not that good of a writer) you are sadly mistaken.**

**

* * *

**

**RECAP: **"Let us go then and saddle the horses." We followed the two elves into the stable and quickly made our way to Shadow and Cloud, glad for once that we kept their gear in the stable with them. Once saddled, we mounted the horses and began our journey.

-STORY START-

** Journal Entry of Talon**

_ It has been nearly two weeks since we left our world. I'm telling you now, there really isn't much to see in Middle Earth. We've had no run-ins with orcs, much to the surprise of our elven buddies, or even bandits. I can't help but wish we would…there's so much here that we haven't seen or done. I want to see the Ents move and talk. Even sit through an Ent Moot. I want to drink with the dwarves, sing with the hobbits, walk through the woods with the elves…by the way readers, I'm rolling my eyes right now._

_ It's so boring right now. Day after day after day, doing nothing but sitting on a horse and twiddling my thumbs. I'm writing with a burnt piece of wood, on a large leaf. ON A LEAF FOR GODDESS SAKE! I've written probably three or four of these leaf journals, I don't keep them; I send them down the nearest river. At least then, I can daydream about the person that finds them; wonder if the charcoal is still visible. From what Glorfindel said, these leaves will actually keep the charcoal for a while, but not indefinitely._

_ We started sparing daily now. Shooting some arrows. Our elvish buddies were surprised at our skills. They said, "it's not often we find human girls as skilled as elves in bow and sword." I didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or an insult. I KNOW elves are capable of both. What species isn't?_

_Well anyways, Glorfindel, or "Finny" as I call him on occasion, just to get on his nerves. Hehehe.. Where was I? Oh yeah, Finny said we'd reach Lothlorien by the end of the week. Whenever THAT is. I have no idea what day it is. Or where we are. Or even WHEN we are. If that makes any sense. Basically, day, month, year, and location are completely lost to me. Alright panic, go away…I SAID LEAVE! Uh oh...I think I just said that out loud. Hmmm, maybe not. Hell, I don't know._

_Well I suppose I SHOULD be grateful we haven't run into any trou-_

**Journal entry ends there—**

-STORY END-

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright readers, I know it's been a while since I update this story. I'm sorry but I just haven't had the time. I'm getting ready to start the last semester of my second year of college. So I've been quite busy. I have completely forgotten where I was going with this story, so if you will, a few ideas would be hella helpful.

For those flamers out there wondering why I am using a bow and sword, I'll tell you this…I am a black belt in the Silver Dragon Martial Arts Academy…I DO have knowledge in the use of the sword. However limited, I CAN use it correctly. Not to mention, I'm also a member of the SCA (Society for Creative Anachronism)..medieval armor fighting, not to be confused with LARP-ing. It's more like battle re-enactment...except we plan all our own battles.

PLEASE REVIEW AND MESSAGE…. ESPECIALLY IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!


	10. The Saving

**Disclaimer**: Okay honestly, do you think I'm J. R. R. Tolkien? Well if you do…you really need to find the nearest cliff and, well I'll let _you_ finish that thought. But just in case…I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS OR ANYTHING THAT IS ASSOCIATED WITH IT…. I do, however, own Talon, and Nicole, and this story. DON'T OWN ANY OF THE LOTR CHARACTERS OR PLACES THAT MIGHT BE MENTIONED IN LATER CHAPTERS…so if you think you have found Tolkien (I'm not that good of a writer) you are sadly mistaken.

* * *

**RECAP**

_Well anyways, Glorfindel, or "Finny" as I call him on occasion, just to get on his nerves. Hehehe.. Where was I? Oh yeah, Finny said we'd reach Lothlorien by the end of the week. Whenever THAT is. I have no idea what day it is. Or where we are. Or even WHEN we are. If that makes any sense. Basically, day, month, year, and location are completely lost to me. Alright panic, go away…I SAID LEAVE! Uh oh...I think I just said that out loud. Hmmm, maybe not. Hell, I don't know._

_Well I suppose I SHOULD be grateful we haven't run into any trou-_

**Journal entry ends there—**

* * *

**-STORY START-**

**Journal Entry of Nicole:**

****_The orcs came out of nowhere. Well, really it wasn't nowhere…they came out of the rocks and bushes and almost everywhere else imaginable. I say almost because at the same moment they appeared, so did the elves._

**Journal entry ends there—Talon's POV**

Nicole's leaf-journal spoke true. The orcs came from every nook and cranny, roaring and spitting and swinging their dirty, chipped swords. There was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide…it appeared hopeless. Then, seconds after we were surrounded, elves in green and brown clothing dropped from the trees. _DROPPED_….no ropes, no anything. They dropped, and landed, swords swinging and arrows singing as they thudded into the rumbling bodies of the orcs.

With a look towards each other, Nicole and I yanked our swords from our sheaths and joined the fight. Hacking and stabbing beside Finny and Celebrath. It didn't take long before we'd hacked our way out of the mess, and managed to create a whole new one…

_A few hours later of riding on horseback…._

Nicole picked at her orc blood-caked clothing. The frown on her face turned into a disgusted, open-mouthed grimace as she took a quick sniff of herself. "I smell," she declared, then after another quick sniff, she continued, "no, scratch that. I worse than smell…I STINGE. Sooooo bad."

"I concur," I said without sniffing myself. I didn't need to, my nose could smell me from where it was on my face, without having to get any closer to the rest of my body.

******-STORY END-**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry, once again I haven't updated in a while. I will try harder, in fact, I already have another chapter, but I want reviews before I put it up. So, REVIEW AWAY my faithful readers.


	11. My Apoligies

Hello my faithful readers,

I am really sorry to say but until I come up with something for this story, I am discontinuing it. I'm really beginning to think I've drug it out long enough. I can't seem to find anything to write about anymore and I've completely lost sight of where I was going with it.

I'm sorry to those of you that were wondering what was going to happen. I might do a quick, "cop-out" ending or epilogue or something. I would much rather leave it the way it is than do that. So, if _anyone _has any ideas about what I could do, private message me and I'll see what I can do. I'm just really lost with it right now.

Thanks to those of you that have alerted, favorited, and reviewed. It all means a lot to me. I am working on another story right now, but I'm not far into it. This one will not be of the LOTR, or Dog the Bounty Hunter sides. I think I've thought enough on those and that's why the stories have dead-ended. Keep an eye out for more stories, or updates.

Thank you,

Heather


End file.
